


The Runaways.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 (May) [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barry Allen Week 2019, Ciminal Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart, Clueless Leo, Criminal Ray Terrill, Evil Barry Allen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Master/Pet, Multi, Naked Mick Rory, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, What Have I Done, baweek 2019, i think, i'm not sure, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry Allen Week 2019 - Day 6: Dark/Evil Barry.They weren’t safe anymore. After all those years running Central City, the heroes had returned. The nazis couldn’t do anything without their most powerful leaders, and after those idiots were kicked out of the picture, the criminals would be the next ones.





	The Runaways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start apologizing because I don't have a clue about what I wrote today. Too many things to do, no time and I want to publish the fic on the date it should be x'D
> 
> I probably wrote them to oc :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic anyways, and I'm sorry for any mistakes there could be.

They weren’t safe anymore. After all those years running Central City, the heroes had returned. The nazis couldn’t do anything without their most powerful leaders, and after those idiots were kicked out of the picture, the criminals would be the next ones.

His and Ray’s kingdom would collapse sooner or later. They were strong, they could fight and resist for some years maybe, but they would end up in prison.

Leonard didn’t care having that fate, but he wouldn’t let his boyfriend (not that anybody knew about that part) go to jail too. They hadn’t avoided the camps just to be locked up when those bastards weren’t around anymore.

“I know that look.” Ray said softly, caressing the other man’s arm slowly. “What’s the plan?”

“Do you remember that portal the nazis built?” Cold asked, turning to look at him at his eyes and his partner nodded. “Well, I’ve been curious about how your Earth looks like.”

“So we’re running away?” Ray frowned slightly. “That isn’t your style.”

“My style is not getting caught, dear.” Leonard smirked for a second and kissed the other’s lips. “We may survive a few years more, but in the end we’d be caught. I’m not running away, I’m thinking ahead.”

“Okay, but we can’t go my Earth.” The man sighed. “The heroes that helped to get rid of the nazis came from there, and I don’t want to go back there.”

“Then we’ll chose another one, don’t worry.” 

They didn’t have a method to find out information about the other Earths, so they hoped to be lucky. If they ended up somewhere with heroes they would have to find a way to beat them or to travel to another place.

The second they took a step out of the portal to that new Earth, they looked at their surroundings. It seemed like a peaceful place,  but they would need to gather some more information. 

The portal was closed some seconds later and they started to walk to look for somewhere to stay at. If they got tired of trying to find a place without people, they would just tie up the owner of some house and would spend there the night.

Before they reached the corner of the street they were at, though, someone appeared in front of them suddenly. He was a young man that didn’t seem dangerous.

“Lenny?” The brunette frowned. “I thought you were meeting the Rogues with Mick.”

“Mick?” 

He hadn’t meant to react like that, he needed to keep his cool, but they guy had mentioned his former lover. The one that was killed by those disgusting nazis just because he was gay. The one that had protected Leonard with his life.

“Have you fought again with Mark or Roy?” The brunette frowned. “And who’s your friend? Playing around again? You know Mick won’t be happy.”

“No, don’t worry, I’m fine, and he’s a possible recruitment.” Leonard was risking getting caught because he didn’t know anything about his doppelganger or his boyfriend’s, but he needed to pretend he was this Earth’s Leonard Snart. He had to learn everything he could. “His name is Ray Terrill.”

“It’s a pleasure, I’m Barry Allen.” In a blink he was at arm length and shook Ray’s hand. “I hope you get along with the rest of the group, they’re difficult sometimes. If you get to join us, of course.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Come on, let’s go to the base, you need to know the others.” The brunette smiled sweetly and started leading the way. That boy was too trusting. “I would have prepared a room if I had known we’d have a guest, but it’s okay, I can work fast.”

Ray and Leonard looked at each other. Even if they wanted fast information, they couldn’t go straight to the wolf’s den. 

Both nodded slightly and Cold took with gun before shooting at the guy until he was practically fully iced. Then, they turned around and started running to get as far as that place as fast as they could.

What they didn’t expect was to see the brunette in front of them again just a few seconds later. Ray looked back only to see the ice shattered and no one there.

“Come on, guys, I was just testing you.” Barry snorted, pressing his hand on his ear. “Lenny, the trespassers are your doppelganger and a man named Ray Terrill. I bet my ass they’re criminals too, and smart ones, they tried to ice me and run away.”

Leonard looked everywhere, desperately wanting to find a way to escape. He didn’t want to know what they would do to them.

“Aw, Lenny, he’s doing the thing you do when you feel caged.” Barry cooed. “You better come soon or I might let them go just to play a bit.”

Cold didn’t know if that would be a good thing or not, but he couldn’t find out. Just a second later there was a bright light next to them and three people came out from a portal very similar to the one Leonard and Ray used.

“No need to panic. If I wanted you dead you would be already dead.” The other Leonard said. “Should we expect someone following you and trying to kill  _ me _ ?”

“No.”

Barry snorted, amused. It was so  _ Leonard _ not to just give information. He had to make everything hard for everybody just for the sake of it.

“Good, can we go back home now?” Mick growled. “I can think of some things to do with two Leonards that would be more fun that just standing in the middle of the street.”

“I agree.” The brunette purred. “But don’t say that too loud, I’m pretty sure Ray here is that Lenny’s husband and we don’t know if he’s the jealous type.”

“Leo.” He corrected with a scowl. “And yes, he’s my boyfriend and jealous.”

“Well, yes, but I can’t deny the truth.” Ray smirked.

“Dudes. You’re gross. All of you. There are some things I don’t need to know, okay?”

“Sorry, Cisco.” Barry laughed. “We’ll go home now and you won’t have to hear anything else.” 

“You want a place to stay, right? We have one.” Lenny drawled. He didn’t trust the others, but at least he was more relaxed that he would normally be surrounded by potential enemies. “But don’t try anything funny because you wouldn’t get out alive.”

“We’ll go for now.” Leo narrowed his eyes. “But nobody’s touching me or Ray.”

“Shame.” Mick grunted. “But okay.”

The next second all of them were at one of the biggest safe houses they owned. They weren’t going to leave they guests unsupervised, so the best arrangement was to sleep there too.

“Where are your weapons?” Leo rested his fingers around his Cold Gun.

“We’re the weapons.” Lenny answered, holding out his hand and covering it with ice. “It’s been years since the last time I used a gun or a knife to fight.”

“You’ve already seen I’m really fast.” The brunette winked at them. “And Mick can set everything on fire.”

“It seems some things doesn’t change.” Leo smirked softly. “My Mick liked to play with fire too.”

“What happened to him?” Barry asked.

“He saved my life when we were just kids.” He tried to look like he was talking about the weather, but everyone in that room knew him too well. All of them could see through his mask. “I lived in an Earth were nazis still ruled the world until a couple of weeks ago. We were together and got caught,  but he protected me with his life and I could escape.”

“And what happened to this Earth’s me?” Ray asked, getting a surprised and guilty look from Lenny. “Come on, I’ve noticed how you’re looking at me.”

“He was the first person I killed.” He confessed. “We were kids too. We were kissing and my father caught us. He wasn’t happy and made me kill him.” 

In any other circumstance, none of the Leonards would have shared that information. Right now, though, feeling slightly vulnerable and with faces of people of their past in front of them, they couldn’t help it.

“I think it’s time we go to sleep.” Barry said, sharing a look with Mick. It was clear it meant he should take Lenny to their room. “I’ll show your room and some other places of the house.”

The brunette showed them the kitchen, the dining room and the bathroom so they could do whatever they wanted. After all, they weren’t prisoners, though they had to stay at home.

“Don’t try to run away, please, I’d hate having to track and kill you.” Barry smiled softly. “We’re really interested on doing businesses with you.”

It wasn’t the best ‘good night’, but at least they hadn’t received fake kindness. That would have make them trust them even less. Especially knowing they were criminals too.

Both Leo and Ray hoped they would find out more things the next day. If it wasn’t profitable to stay there, they would do things their way.

They didn’t mean, of course, they wanted to go to the kitchen the next morning only to find Barry kneeling down next to Lenny. It wasn’t an awful view, but they weren’t expecting it. He wasn’t even naked.

The brunette was with his eyes closed and a soft smile. Next to him, Lenny was cooking, stroking Barry’s hair from time to time, and giving him some treats. It was like seeing a man with his dog.

“Are you going to help or are you more comfortable with the staring?” 

“I don’t know, you’re making quite the spectacle.” Leo replied with a raised eyebrow. “Doesn’t he have any shame?”

“Nazis, you said, right? I guess you haven’t had a lot of freedom back there, so I’m passing that just this time.” Lenny frowned looking at the other. “In my house we don’t judge people by what they like or do, get it? Barry likes giving me the power to make his choices for him and I like having him relaxed and happy.”

“I think it’s cute.” Ray said with a soft smile. “It takes a lot of trust to do something like that.”

“I guess it does… But I thought you and Mick were together.”

“We are.” For a second, Leo started to get angry, thinking that bastard was cheating on the other man in front of his eyes, but he wouldn’t do that, would he? “The three of us are in a relationship. We love and respect each other, and it’s convenient.”

Leo didn’t get it, but who was he to tell the others who could they love? He had just escaped from a world were his love for another man was against the laws. They could have killed him for it. They killed Mick for it. He wasn’t going to judge any other people’s love life, even if the concept was weird for him.

“Let’s talk about businesses.” Leo started helping Lenny with the breakfast. “What’s exactly what you do?”

“Whatever the hell we want.” The other Leonard answered. “This city is ours and we’re practically untouchable. We know who enters and leaves the city and we rule everything. No one moves a finger without us knowing about it, and nobody does anything important without asking permission first.”

“And which one of you is the leader?” He asked. “Which one is the most feared one?”

“Barry, of course.” Lenny smirked proudly, and the other one frowned a bit. “You haven’t seen yet what he can do with his powers.”

“There are some videos on the Internet.” Mick said before yawning and messing up Barry’s hair a bit. “Good morning, pup.”

Leo looked at the man and swallowed hard. Was everybody on this Earth so shameless? He could get used to it, of course, but this was just his first day there. He needed to take it slow, damn it.

“Mick, I told you specifically not to do that.” Lenny rolled his eyes. “Go back to our room and put some underwear on.”

“Why? They obviously like it.”

“We were talking about businesses, and you’re distracting all of us.”

“We can talk about businesses later.” Leo said, resigned. He was sure he was going to be turned on 24/7 until he got used to these kind of shows. “I can’t focus now.”

“You know, you two can join us if you want.” Lenny smirked, putting the food on plates. “Or you can have your way with just Mick if you’re more comfortable with that, the only thing I ask is that you do the same for me.” He looked at Ray. “If you’re on board, of course.”

“I’m more than on board.” The man chuckled.

“Fine, ugh, now I’m hard.” Leo growled. “Is someone going to take care of this or do I have to go to the bathroom and take a shower?”

He had barely finished the question when he had Barry on his knees in front of him. The brunette wasn’t looking at him in the eyes, but resting his head on his thigh. He wasn’t sure how to take that, but it was hot as hell.

“It seems like you have a volunteer.” Mick snorted. “Don’t let him wanting and have fun, Leo.”

“Wait, you mean- here?” Leo swallowed hard again.

“You aren’t bothering us, but you can go to the bedroom.” Lenny explained. “If you want my advice, though, stay. He likes being watched.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was all, but don't worry, because I'll write more about this in the future! Sexy things, probably :3 I still don't know if I'll just add a second chapter or I'll make it a series. I guess it will depend on how much I write about this xD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please, if you see any mistake or something I can improve, please tell me :)
> 
> Hopeful, tomorrow I'll write a lot of fluff and won't screw up xD It will be Barry/Hartley, so if you're interested don't forget to check up my works! :)


End file.
